Haldir's Fall
by Bellemaine Chercoeur
Summary: When mortality touches an Elf, does he agree the battle is worth the cost? Haldir’s last thoughts before he falls upon the battlements of Helm’s Deep. Moviefic.


Haldir's Fall  
By Bellemaine Chercoeur  
bellemainec@yahoo.com

  


  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers belongs primarily to J.R.R. Tolkein, but this fic would not exist without New Line Cinema, Peter Jackson et al, who are possibly too talented to belong to this world. This is work of fiction only, and means no infringement on the rights of any, its sole purpose is to entertain. No money will be made from this in any fashion. I encourage the five people in the world who have not seen LOTR: TTT yet to go and see it immediately, for those of you who have seen it already why are you here go see it again now, and for those on multiple viewings; help out the others by telling them where and when the next session is! 

Haldir's Fall  
By Bellemaine Chercoeur  
Email: Bellemainec@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG 13 I guess (does deal with death and violence)  
Summary: When mortality touches an Elf, does he agree the battle is worth the cost? Haldir's last thoughts before he falls upon the battlements of Helm's Deep. Moviefic. 

xxxxxxxxxx 

The blade slid cleanly through my armour, pushing through metal, cloth, skin and bone. White-hot fire pours through the wound, a wave of pain spirals through my mind, and for a few precious seconds my eyes close in response to the pain. 

I force the weapon aside and end the life of Saruman's creature. The damage, however, has been done. I reel backwards; the stones are suddenly uneven beneath my feet. I stumble, and realise with a sudden cold rush of fear that Death may await me. 

The battle continues to rage around me, but my body slows, my actions are weak and disjointed. I sense the Uruk behind me, I know his intention, I hear his approach and I am powerless to stop it. His sword bites deeply into my back, and my knees collapse beneath me. Carelessly, he takes his sword and moves on. 

Above the din of battle I dimly hear Aragorn's voice. I think he is calling my name. Air spills over my lips yet does not reach my lungs. I hear the breath grimly seeking entry, but I do not feel it. 

What light surrounds me is diminishing until all I can see before me is the glint of golden armour and rich blue cloaks tossed carelessly about the remnants of fletched arrows and finely crafted swords. Row after row of my people, my friends, my army. We had marched into battle together; we had come to stand united once more in the old alliance against the darkness of Sauron and his puppet wizard Saruman. Glory and victory awaited us; as it ever does when Elves march to battle. Instead we found blood, death and defeat. 

The air rattles in my lungs and I feel my life disappearing with the breath. Regrets fill my mind, anger surges briefly to be replaced by conviction. This was right. We must stand against the growing darkness. Even if my people are leaving these lands, even if our time here is over, we cannot abandon Middle Earth and its peoples to this dark fate. Not if it is within our power to prevent it. 

The glittering silver strands of the lifeknot you gave me press sharply into my chest, striking at my heart, and sudden realisation pierces me. We are immortal, we need only fear dying in battle or a broken heart. I fear that having accomplished the first, you may attempt the second. Go into the West, my love, bear the memory of our love into the Undying Lands, keep it safe there, and know that I loved you. Go, go with our people. Our time here is passed, we enter their age, the world of men shall rise now or our Middle Earth will fall. 

Darkness finally claims me, your name lies unspoken on my lips, your image before my eyes. I do not feel Aragorn's frantic touch, I do not see his despair or anger as he allows my body to fall to the cold stone battlements below us. My time here is over; his is just beginning. 

Finis  


------------------------------------- Author's Notes ----------------------------------------

A/N: Blink and you'll miss it OFC mention there; I am considering expanding this piece to include the reaction of Haldir's lover; the Elven maiden who gave him the lifeknot. In my mind, the lifeknot is a talisman of interwoven golden strands, symbolising the intricacy and interrelation of life and love, and was given by our Elf maiden to our Elf warrior as a symbol of their love. Yes, the Evenstar inspired it! Please comment, let me know if you liked it. If it didn't work for you please let me know how/what should/could be changes/done differently to improve it. Thanks!  


  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
